Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: If The Shoe Fits... 1999 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:8164:E1B9:C9FC:6FA9-20190301182849
Competitive Rates Find rates on Medicare Supplement Insurance Plan G in your area.† †Plans A, B and F are some of the other Plans that are also available. Skip to Main Contenthttps://www.aarpmedicaresupplement.com/AARP Medicare Supplement Insurance Plans *AARP Membership AARP Membership Join AARP Renew AARP Membership AARP Member Benefits * New York *Change state *What is Medicare Supplement? *Request Information *Set Up an Appointment *Find a Plan Call UnitedHealthcare Ins. Co. 1-888-772-0245 (TTY 711) =How about a free Decision Guide?= The Decision Guide was designed to help you find the AARP® Medicare Supplement Insurance Plan, insured by UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company, that may be the best fit for you. Your Decision Guide will include: *Rates based on the information you enter on this form. *Plans available in your area. *Detailed plan benefits. *Ways to apply. *How Medicare supplement plans complement Original Medicare. With any Medicare supplement plan: *You get help with covering some of your out-of-pocket expenses not paid by Medicare. *You're able to keep your own doctor as long as they accept Medicare patients. *There are no referrals required. *Coverage goes with you when you travel in the U.S. Step 1 Step 2 All fields are required unless otherwise noted. First name Last name How would you like to receive your information? EmailMailEmail (optional) Home Address (Apt/Suite/Unit number if applicable. Please note: P.O. Box/PMB cannot be accepted as a home address.) City State Select a State Alabama Alaska Arizona Arkansas California Colorado Connecticut Delaware District of Columbia Florida Georgia Guam Hawaii Idaho Illinois Indiana Iowa Kansas Kentucky Louisiana Maine Maryland Massachusetts Michigan Minnesota Mississippi Missouri Montana Nebraska Nevada New Hampshire New Jersey New Mexico New York North Carolina North Dakota Northern Mariana Islands Ohio Oklahoma Oregon Pennsylvania Puerto Rico Rhode Island South Carolina South Dakota Tennessee Texas U.S. Virgin Islands Utah Vermont Virginia Washington West Virginia Wisconsin Wyoming ZIP code Next *Facebook * *YouTube * *Blog * *Sign Up for Emails AARP Medicare Supplement Plan Member Sign Inopens a modal*A * *A * *A *About Us * *Contact Us * *Privacy Policy * *Terms of Use * *Accessibility * *Sitemap View Important Disclaimers Below AARP endorses the AARP Medicare Supplement Insurance Plans, insured by UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company. UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company pays royalty fees to AARP for the use of its intellectual property. These fees are used for the general purposes of AARP. AARP and its affiliates are not insurers. AARP does not employ or endorse agents, brokers or producers. You must be an AARP member to enroll in an AARP Medicare Supplement Plan. Insured by UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company, Horsham, PA (UnitedHealthcare Insurance Company of New York, Islandia, NY for New York residents). Policy Form No. GRP 79171 GPS-1 (G-36000-4). In some states, plans may be available to persons under age 65 who are eligible for Medicare by reason of disability or End-Stage Renal Disease. Not connected with or endorsed by the U.S. Government or the federal Medicare program. This is a solicitation of insurance. A licensed insurance agent/producer may contact you. THESE PLANS HAVE ELIGIBILITY REQUIREMENTS, EXCLUSIONS AND LIMITATIONS. FOR COSTS AND COMPLETE DETAILS (INCLUDING OUTLINES OF COVERAGE), CALL A LICENSED INSURANCE AGENT/PRODUCER AT THE TOLL-FREE NUMBER SHOWN. WB26248S3 *Language Assistance / Non-Discrimination Notice (PDF) * *Asistencia de Idiomas / Aviso de no Discriminación * *語言協助 / 不歧視通知 © 2019 United HealthCare Services, Inc. All rights reserved.